heykidscomicsfandomcom-20200214-history
Sky Commanders
Sky Commanders is an animated television series made by Hanna-Barbera Productions with the co-production of Toei Animation. It premiered in July 1987 as part of The Funtastic World of Hanna-Barbera and lasted for thirteen episodes. It also spawned an Action figure line from Kenner Toys. Plot The storyline of Sky Commanders comprises the daily adventures of a multi-racial group of soldiers and mountaineering specialists from all over the world who battle the evil General Lucas Plague and his goon squad of villainous mercenaries and miscreants, "The Raiders", whose aim is to seize control of the planet. The series is set on a new continent deep in the South Pacific which was created by the emergence to the surface world of a new and powerful, unstable radioactive element called Phaeta Seven. This lethal energy source can only be stabilized for containment by exposure to temperatures of 200 degrees below zero. It is known that whoever can control the element and harness its enormous power would be the ruler of the world; a goal that the amoral General Plague wants strongly. It is up to General Mike Summit and his highly trained soldiers to stop him. Complicating the Sky Commanders' objective of stopping the criminal ambitions of the Raiders is the fact the new continent (collectively referred to in the series as "The High Frontier") is routinely beset by sporadic, unstable and highly dangerous weather conditions and environmental hazards such as landslides, earthquakes, cave-ins, whirlpools, etc. There is also the need for monthly shipments of fresh supplies, new advanced technology and weapon systems. Constant attack by the scheming and underhanded Raiders and the aforementioned environmental dangers make the Sky Commanders's mission only that much more dangerous. Travel throughout the new continent is only possible by means of high-altitude flight, or by means of using Laser Cables; a specialized version of a rappelling cord emitted from combat backpacks worn by both Raider and Sky Commander. When used, the cables shoot out from the combat backpacks in the form of energy beams. When contact is made with a solid object, the Laser Cable solidifies into a solid metal cable line upon which travel is possible. Phaeta Seven, the radioactive element that both sides vie for control of, came from the deepest subterranean recesses of Earth itself, and it has brought with it, on its rise to the surface of Earth, not only the new continent itself but also a wild and voracious, bizarre menagerie of utterly horrific creatures to inhabit it. These lifeforms are either the products of long-term mutative exposure to Phaeta Seven's radiation or were just naturally brought about the way that they are. Occasional violent encounters with these monstrosities is yet another danger waiting for both sides of this battle for the future freedom or enslavement of the world. List of episodes } |ShortSummary= |LineColor=696969 }} |ShortSummary= |LineColor=696969 }} |ShortSummary= |LineColor=696969 }} |ShortSummary= |LineColor=696969 }} |ShortSummary= |LineColor=696969 }} |ShortSummary= |LineColor=696969 }} |ShortSummary= |LineColor=696969 }} |ShortSummary= |LineColor=696969 }} |ShortSummary= |LineColor=696969 }} |ShortSummary= |LineColor=696969 }} |ShortSummary= |LineColor=696969 }} |ShortSummary= |LineColor=696969 }} |ShortSummary= |LineColor=696969 }} |} Voice cast * Charlie Adler – Kreeg * Richard Doyle – "Books" Baxter * Paul Eiding – Raider Rath * Bernard Erhard – General Lucas Plague * Dick Gautier – Mordax * Dorian Harewood – Jim Stryker * Darryl Hickman – R. J. Scott * Sherry Lynn * Scott Menville * Soon-Tek Oh – Kodiak * Bob Ridgely – Mike Summit * Tristan Rogers – "Spider" Reilly * Lauren Tewes – Red McCullough * B.J. Ward – Dr. Erica Slade * William Windom – "Cutter" Kling Home Media releases On August 28, 2012, Warner Archive released Sky Commanders: The Complete Series on DVD in region 1 as part of their Hanna–Barbera Classics Collection. This is a Manufacture-on-Demand (MOD) release, available exclusively through Warner's online store and Amazon.com. See also * List of animated television series References External links * * Sky Commanders @ Retrojunk.com * Sky Commanders @ Big Cartoon Database * Sky Commanders Toy wiki @ virtualtoychest.com Category:1987 American television series debuts Category:1987 American television series endings Category:1980s American animated television series Category:1980s toys Category:Fictional special forces personnel Category:Fictional military organizations Category:Fictional soldiers Category:Television series by Warner Bros. Television Category:Works based on Hasbro toys